


Just Prime

by Unicron



Series: Babies Ever After Fix It Fic-Verse [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-22 22:56:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16607006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicron/pseuds/Unicron
Summary: Drift makes sure the Matrices are safe and secure.





	Just Prime

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I wrote another LL fix it fic. No, this won't be the last one.

Rodimus was alone. He didn’t know exactly how long he would have alone, but until others began to filter onto the bridge Rodimus was content to sit in his captain’s chair and contemplate on saving the universe yet again. He fidgeted with the Matrix in his hands and opened it without thinking much about it and smiled at the warmth and the light it basked the bridge in. Rodimus loved that feeling more than he could say, but at the same time he realized how much more he loved the companionship of his friends and any remaining doubts from destroying half of the original Matrix finally left his spark. Rodimus giving up the original was right, but so was him holding on to this new Matrix and without thinking Rodimus opened his chest plates to return to the absolutely wonderful feeling that was primeship.

“Rodimus,” a voice said from behind him and Rodimus swiveled in the captain’s chair to see Drift holding the other eleven Matrices in his arms.

Rodimus shut his chest plates as quickly as he could before giving a somewhat nervous smile to the other mech. “Oh good. I was hoping we could get those together to put away somewhere. Um the safe in the back of the bridge still uses the password it had when you got me the ship if you want to put them there. I’ll just take mine out and put it in.” Rodimus sighed and moved to open his chestplates again, however the swordmech managed to traverse the space between them in seconds flat to put a servo over Rodimus’s chest.

“That one’s yours Rodimus Prime,” Drift said. “I just wanted these eleven together so in a few thousand years when someone needs them to save the universe again or something they don’t need to go on a Matrices Quest.”

“Shouldn’t this one go with the others as well then?” Rodimus looked down at his chest and Drift’s servo over it.

“The way I see it they all belong with my prime.” Drift blushed and quickly added, “The prime, our prime I mean.”

“Don’t you have somewhere else you want to be?” Rodimus asked. “I don’t want to keep you on the bridge of the ship you bought for someone who exiled you.”

“I asked you to do that,” Drift said. “Rodimus I didn’t want you taking the blame. First off it was Prowl’s fault, but this is your ship, this was your mission. You do great things when people don’t let you sabotage yourself.”

Rodimus gave a slight smile to the other mech. “Then are you going to stay?”

Drift allowed the servo that was still holding Rodimus lightly in his chair to move to Rodimus’s shoulder. “Well it is our ship. Plus we took care of the spark eater infestation and the mass murderer in the basement so it is in pretty good condition if you ask me.”

“You want to try putting one of those in your chest?” Rodimus asked. “If you’re staying with me it will be easy to keep all of them together.”

Drift shook his head, “Nah. I’d rather help you handle the primeship than try for one myself.”

“Alright then,” Rodimus said with a smile. “Have I told you just how much I miss you?”

“No. It’s been a little hectic since I got back though so I can forgive you,” Drift said. “Now are you going to help me put these away? I think I’m about to drop three of them so I’d love a servo.”

“Of course,” Rodimus said. The prime scooped several Matrices from Drift’s arms and walked to the safe that would be housing them. He put in the code-and made the mental note to change it since he hadn’t in nearly a decade-and shoved them in. Drift pushed the rest of the Matrices in the safe before closing it and grinned at Rodimus yet again.

“So what’s the next quest captain?” Drift asked.

“Well I was thinking you’re religious and having a conjunx ritus officiated by Primus would be pretty cool,” Rodimus said. “So the next quest is asking Rung if he’d do it for us.”

“Yes!” Drift replied before giving Rodimus a kiss on the cheek. “Yes a million times over.”


End file.
